Choco models
by CrimsonLinkx
Summary: Killua loves chocolate, no doubt about that. What will he do when he finds out all of his chocolates have all been melted by his pig of a brother, Milluki to make another one of his stupid models torture him of course...in a very painful way. KilluaxOC


Hello dear readers,

I decided to make this because I was REALLY BORED. Hope you guys like it.

This is my first Hunter x Hunter fan-fic so please be nice and review.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter. I just own, Nao, my oc.

"WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING!" Killua yelled at his pig of a brother, Milluki who was currently messing with his stash of chocolates.

Milluki looked at him indifferently.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Milluki asked back. "I'm obviously melting all your chocolate to mold one of my latest models."

Milluki then returned to melting the silver haired boy's chocolates.

"WITH MY CHOCOLATES!" Killua yelled.

Milluki paused with what he was doing and turned his head to look at him.

"And so?"

'How bad does he want to die?' Killua thought to himself as he sharpened his nails behind his back but he mentally smacked himself because he remembered he might get punished by his father for ALMOST 'shredding' his brother…again.

Just as Killua was about to 'accidentally' kill his brother he noticed something about the chocolates.

'Wait' Killua looked down to his feet and saw wrappers of the chocolates littered around the floor. He didn't care about those wrappers but the bold letters on it, "CHOCO BOTS"

"AND YOU USED MY CHOCO BOTS!" He half yelled/screamed. 'That's the last straw. Milluki, you're going to DIE today RIGHT NOW.'

Sadly poor Milluki didn't notice the murderous aura Killua was giving off and just continued with what he was doing.

"Hurray!" Milluki shouted, still unaware of Killua's deadly aura. "I've finally finished it!"

"Oy, brat, look at this," Milluki called. "You're going to be the first one to see my new masterpiece."

Of course Killua didn't even give a damn on what Milluki was doing especially since Milluki was trying hard to jump in joy…of course Milluki couldn't because of his weight.

One…

Two…

Three…

Loud crashes and items were heard all over the REALLY big estate of the Zoaldyck family.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FAT PIG!"

CRASH!

"MOMMY!" Somebody cried.

BOOM!

"DON'T BRING MOM INTO THIS!"

CRASH!

"Stop this!" Milluki yelled dodging a large pile of wood thrown to him by his brother. Where he got that, who knows?

"Stop this, my ass."

"You're destroying my models!" Milluki shouted doing some weird gestures at the same time avoiding another big part of the ground hurdling towards him.

"As IF I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT!"

Milluki, in a desperate need where he wants to save himself from being killed or squashed by all of the random but HEAVY things his brother keeps aiming to him thought about the things that would take his brother's attention…other than chocolate…and killing….and chocolate.

'It's hopeless there's no other that can take away his attention than those things.' Milluki thought. 'Might as well prepare for my funeral and I still have to write my will on who gets my models- WAIT!'

"How about I make a deal?" Milluki yelled.

"A DEAL?"

"Yeah, how about I do something for you and in return you're not going to kill me." Milluki said. 'Good seems I managed to get his attention.'

"And what deal is that?" Killua asked glaring daggers to his dear brother.

"I will make another model made out of chocolates." Milluki said.

"NO FRIGGIN WAY-"

"I'm not yet finished." Milluki glared. "I will make another chocolate model for you in the image of Nao-chan."

Silence…

"WHAT?" Kilua yelled. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A MODEL OF NAO?" He yelled frantically doing unneeded gestures.

It was Milluki's turn to be amused by his brother's denial of affection. "You know, it's really obvious that you like her."

Killua stopped at whatever he was saying to deny it.

Killua slumped down to the ground, cross legged looking to the side murmuring, "So what if I do"

Milluki smirked. "Perfect, I'm glad you agree to my proposal but first…" Milluki trailed off gawking at what item was on Killua's hand.

"What?" Killua asked sharply.

"PUT DOWN THAT BIG BAZOOKA!" He said pointing on the big bazooka Killua held from the weapon's room of the big estate.

"Whatever"

Milluki then started to dial somebody's number on his phone and after two minutes footstep can be heard from the hallway.

"What did you want, Milluki?" A girl's voice asked as she appeared.

A girl with light blonde hair that was just above her shoulders came into view.

"Have you ever heard of the work knocking?" Milluki asked.

She did not need to knock on the door since the door was one of the many things Killua threw at his brother a while ago.

Killua's face turned red. "Nao"

Nao blinked and looked at her childhood friend. "Killua, what are you doing here?"

She then titled her head to the right cutely.

"And what's this?" she said pointing to all of the clutter in the room. "You know your mother is going to be really upset if she finds out about this."

Milluki looked at her weirdly. "You mean you didn't hear the noises for the last THREE hours?" 

"Uh…no" She said bluntly. "I was sleeping that time."

Milluki's eye twitched.

"By the way" Nao said pushing some of her light blonde hair behind her ear. "W-what did you need me here for?"

"Right" Milluki then started to browse through his drawer and got out an outfit.

"Ta da~"

Milluki showed a very cute maid outfit to Nao. (the link is on my profile so you can check it out. I do not own it.)

Nao stared at the outfit dumbly.

"I want you to wear this outfit and model for me!"

"Eh?"

"BAKA!" Killua yelled whacking his brother by the head.

"Ouch!" Milluki glared at his brother. "What was that for?"

"You don't expect a girl to agree to wear something like," He looks at the outfit and blushes. "that and model for you-"

"I g-guess so…"

"What?" Killua yelled. "Don't do it-"

SMACK

"What was that for?"

Milluki glared. "Do you want your Nao model or not?"

"Of course!" Killua shouted back.

"Then go with the plan and…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Milluki shouted kicking him out of the room.

What the two boys didn't know was that Nao heard everything they said and blushed.

So by the end of the day, Killua received his chocolate model and Milluki's butt was saved…for now.

Hey Milluki didn't say anything about putting a small bomb in his room, right? Of course the bomb wouldn't kill him. It will just do serious damage there and there and especially his models.

-Next day-

"KILLUA!" Milluki, in ash covered form gritted his teeth and kicked the remains of his room.

Hey, it's my first time writing a Hunter x Hunter fic so please read and review.

Reviews shall be gladly accepted with open arms.

Please be nice~~~


End file.
